1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for optimizing water distribution. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for establishing and querying a database of information for optimizing water distribution within a defined geographical area and providing useful output as a result of such queries. The system and method also provide for exchange of water rights and the output of data in a useful form, such as a map, graph, list, summary, or chart. The system and method also provide for water planning based on consideration of specified parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water is a vital natural resource. In addition to the aesthetic pleasantries of green lawns, swimming pools and fountain shows in areas that would otherwise be desert without irrigation, water provides the foundation for agriculture, industries and residences to function.
Currently, public databases in some states provide listings of an estimated amount of water used per parcel of land by location. Other resources provide additional information related to land, such as water evaporation, climate, crops grown, crop rotation, soil type, ownership, water rights, financial support, investment, or other factors. However, the databases are of questionable accuracy.
In addition, water planning has been executed in a piecemeal, manual fashion. The additional information needed to create a comprehensive water plan is not integrated and therefore incomplete and/or inaccurate projections result.
With the occurrence of more frequent droughts, burgeoning population increases, and the likelihood of global warming impacting the availability of water, there is a need for a way to optimize the allocation of water and the planning of water usage.